Underwater
Underwater 'is the third episode of the first season of ''ThePancuins. Synopsis Ruby and Honey are helping a friend in need. Plot The episode continues from the previous one, ''Beach, ''with the campfire. Rockhopper tells everyone that the story time is over and everyone should go home because it's getting late. He then goes to his ship. Ruby still wants to surf, but Rainy tells her that at the night there are a lot of jellyfishes and that she shouldn't surf. Ruby ignores him, evidently. She goes surf, but she falls near a small rocky area, and she falls underwater. The cave suddenly brightens up and reveals a lot of amethyst crystals and corals. Ruby goes to investigate and then she finds a small cave, with a small opening on the ceiling, where you can see the moon. Rainy suddenly is heard screaming, and Ruby goes back to him. She tells him that she discovered a cool cave underwater and that they should visit it sometime. Back at the igloo, she tells Rainy that the place was so amazing and inspiring, but Rainy rolls his eyes. The next day, Ruby is ready to explore, but Rainy is tired, so he decides to stay home. Honey then comes back from the store and tells Ruby that they should hurry to get the tickets for the concert. Ruby tells her that there's still time, and then she tells Honey about the cave. They both go at the Coffee Shop to talk more and go on a promenade. When Honey asks her how she will get there, someone screams. They get startled, and to their surprise is Cadence, worrying that she hasn't found yet one more song to her album for her concert. Ruby and Honey come to her and asks what's wrong. Cadance asks them if they can find a nice theme for her song. Ruby is on it, but Honey is a bit reticent about it. Ruby tells Honey that she will handle it. At the cove, Ruby shows Honey the cave. Honey thinks it's super cool, and they lay on a rock and watch the sun, thinking about a song. The evening comes, and they still haven't found a theme. Honey asks Ruby this and Ruby thinks that she should tell the singer penguin that they haven't. Suddenly, Honey has an idea, seeing the moon on the ceiling. She starts asking Ruby things, but Ruby is too clumsy to notice what Honey is trying to talk about. Then she finally understands. They both run to the Coffee Shop, where Cadence was waiting. She asked them about the theme, and when she heard, she got super excited and told Franky that they finally did it! Because Ruby and Honey helped her, the can enter the concert for FREE!! The episode ands with Ruby and Honey grinning at eachother. Features '''Characters * Ruby * Honey * Rainy * Cadence * Franky Objects * Ruby's surfboard * Rockhopper's ship Locations * Club Penguin Island * The Ocean * Underwater Cave * Igloo 801 * Coffee Shop Music * Catchin Waves from Club Penguin (Reprise) * Dad Museum from Steven Universe * The Sleeping Pyramid from Steven Universe * Farmer from Bee and Puppycat * Strawberry Battlefield from Steven Universe * Cooking (reprise) from Bee and Puppycat * Let's build a spaceship! from Steven Universe * It's your Wedding day from Bee and Puppycat * Beach from Bee and Puppycat * Rose's theme acoustic from Steven Universe Trivia * Is shown that Cadance lacks inspiration when she's stressed Cultural References * The cave is similar to the cave from the show H2O Just add Water. * The way Honey and Ruby lay down on one of the cave's rocks is similar to how Ruby and Sapphire from Steven Universe ''layed down on the hill during the song Entirely new, from the episode The Answer. * The discovering of the cave the first time Ruby saw it is similar to how Steven discovered Lion's dimension in ''Lion 3 straight to video. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}